Sudden Death ... Or Not?
by The Goddess of Caffeine
Summary: After a horrendously bad day, Hermione decides to take a flying leap over the edge of the Astronomy tower. Pandemonium ensues.
1. Sudden Death ......

Disclaimer: If I were jk Rowling, I would not be writing stories on ff.net. I would get them fucking published. The plot though, is mine. All mine!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: This story is just a little fucked up. If you don't like that, then fuck off! (Just a little too much sugar this morning.) Anyone who can tell me how to get italics and bold and stuff to work on the internet, you will be loved forever if you explain it to me!! Just a little something: If someone doesn't tell me, I won't update and I purposly left this chapter hanging. (literally)  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sudden Death......  
  
"The mail's arriving." Said Hermione to her friend Ron and her boyfriend Harry one morninig at breakfast while she buttered her toast, stating the obvious. There were thousands of owls, swooping around the great hall, delivering letters to their masters. Suddnely, a letter dropped into her lap from one of the school owls. It was from her parents. Absently she opened it and started to read, when the word leukemia jumped out at her. Her mother ahd been diagnosed with leukemia? No. She thought. This can't be happening. She read the rest of the letter near tears. Her father was leaving her mother because he couldn't deal with it. Bastard.  
  
"What's wrong, Mione?" Ron asked her, noting the stricken look on her face. "Bad news?"  
  
"Nothing." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. She got up and ran out of the great hall. A few people stopped what they were doing to gawk at her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Harry snapped.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry and Ron walked into their muggle studies class together and saw Hermione sitting, as usual, right up front. They went to join her. "How's it going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great. We get our marks for the first half today." Hermione answered.  
  
Shit. Harry and Ron thought at the same time. Marks? That can'tbe good... no, that's never good. They turned around to talk to Seamus and Dean, who were sitting behind them.  
  
As the teacher started passing out the report cards, Hermione began to smile. Whaen she got hers, she took a quick glance at what she was sure was going to be one hundred percent. What she saw almost made her pass out. Thirty-two percent? How is that possible? I practically am a muggle. I failed muggle studies? NO!  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione? You look a little pale." The teacher asked kindly.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." She replied coldly. The room was swirling around her. She was going to faint. this couldn't be true, there had to be a mistake... but no, there it was on the parchment, Hermione Granger, Muggle Studies, 32%  
  
No, this can't be true, Hemione thought again, knowing it was useless. She, Hermione Granger, had failed. She had failed Muggle Studies. Suddenly, Hermione ahd an overwhelming urge to lay her head on her arms and just cry....  
  
She had to pass out, she knew, that was the only way she could get out of class without having to answer any questions about how well she did.  
  
She wanted to pass out, but she didn't,.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After dinner, Hermione was headed towards the library to put in some extra study time. There was no way she was going to fail muggle studies. As she walked she was also thinking about the strange twists her life was taking. She was so lost in thought that she took a wrong turn and found herself in a deserted corridor.  
  
It was stangley dark here for this time of night, and a little cold too. Hermione continued to walk down the hall, when she heard some voices around the corner from her.  
  
"Oh Harry. What if Hermione finds out? She'll never forgive me." the voice was strangely familliar, and Hermione felt a sudden sickening feeling... this wasn't good. Wasn't good at all.  
  
"It's okay Ginny. Hermione's at the library studying, and she thinks I'm in bed." Harry's voice said.  
  
Hermione walked silently around the corner, just in time to see Harry, the guy she had been dating for a year, kiss his best friend's little sister. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hermione turned and ran away. Everything was getting blurry. She had no idea where she was going.  
  
She ran until she felt like her legs were going to give out beneath her, and she turned one last corner and then she ran smack into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you filthy mudblood." Draco Malfoy sneered. "Really, it's amazing how pathetic you are."  
  
Hermione picked herself up off of the floor, tears streaming down her face and she walked away, not even bothering to commant on how rude he was, or how pointless his comments were, as she would have done on any other day.  
  
Draco stared at her receding back, wondering out loud "What the hell is wrong with her?" He shook his head, then continued on his way to his common room. "Probably PMS."  
  
The Slytherin common room was a cold and dark place, as it was hidden down in the dungeons. Draco walked in and took his place in the arm chair near the fire, his spot. Any one who tried to sit there would soon feel his wrath. Yes, this chair was his, probably the only thing he could claim that wouldn't be directly accounted for by his father.  
  
You know, suicide is always an option. He thought. My father finally beat my poor mother to death. What child wouldn't have problems growing up in that atmosphere? Not a normal one. No. I won't give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing I killed myself. That would make it too easy on him. Plus, it would make everyone at school very happy. And we can't have that.  
  
Just then, Pansy Parkinson waltzed in and planted herself on Draco's lap.  
  
"Hey Drakie." She cooed, throwing her arms around his neck and placing a big, wet, completely disgusting kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Get off me, Parkinson." He snapped at her. "I really am not in the mood to have a two-sickle whore draping her fat arms all over my body, when we both know I can do better than a dog-faced gold-digging slut like you. Get off."  
  
"No, I think I'm comfortable right here Drakie." She purred, her face almost completely buried in his neck.  
  
That's it. He decided. I'm gonna kill myself. That's a much better option thatsitting here entangled with Pansy day after day. Briefly he wondered what would happen if he just sat there and let her suffocate herself in his neck, and then decided that he would die of revulsion first.  
  
"You know what, Parkison? Get the fuck off of me or I will hurt you. And not in the usual, spanking kind of way. I mean that I will slit your throat and laugh as you drown in your own blood kind of way. So please, if you wish for me to stay out of Azkaban... get your fat ass off of me right now!"  
  
Pansy stared at him for a minute, decided that he was serious, then hauled herself off of his lap, pouting. "Fine, Drakie-baby." She sighed. "But when you come back, you have to stay and spend some quality time with me, okay?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Right, Drakie-baby?"  
  
He ignored her and walked straight out of the common room. I'm not coming back, you half-witted, insipid, boring, hideous, repulsive, vile, and disgustingly obese prostitute! He thought. Good riddance, you irritating tramp!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room, very nearly hysterical.  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing to look up and see who was there. They were all whispering among themselves, probably talking about her.  
  
That's right. She thought. Go ahead. Whisper about me all you like. You'll all be singing a different tune when you find out what a low-down piece of scum the famous Harry Potter is. They were staring at her again. "What?" She shrieked. "Am I bothering you? That's what I thought." She commented when they all looked away guiltily.  
  
She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and threw herself on her bed. Ron, who had watched the whole scene silently, followed her, even though he wasn't supposed to be in the girls dormitory.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Go away. You're not supposed to be here." She snapped.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. I want to talk about the slut you call your little sister."  
  
"Ginny? What did she do?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Harry?"  
  
"Oh. That." Ron said, not sounding surprised. " You know Harry isn't very smart. He's a guy. And anyway. It's not like they're doing anything bad."  
  
"Ron that your sister you're talking about!" She was hysterical now. "You just don't get it do you?"  
  
"I know it's my sister, and I understand perfectly. Don't you think that you're overreacting just a little, Hermione?"  
  
"OVERREACTING!!" Hermione screeched. "I am not overreacting just one bit! That little skank you call you sister is purposely trying to get her hands on my boyfriend! And normally I wouldn't mind, but Harry seems to be going along with it just fine!"  
  
"You are to overreacting!" Ron snapped. "I don't see why you're acting this way! I mean, you of all people! Why can't you be sensible for a minute, and-"  
  
"Sensible!" Hermione yelled. "I am too being sensible, and you're just being a blind ignorant fool because it's your sister we're talking about!"  
  
"You're just jealous, Hermione, because Harry's doing it with Ginny and not you-"  
  
Hermione watched, almost in a trance, as her hand flew up and smacked Ron straight across the face. "You bastard!" she hissed. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again! You hear me?" without waiting for an answer, she spun and stormed out of the room, running down the hallway.  
  
I'll show them. Hermione thought. I'll show them all. Won't the be sorry when they find my body at the bottom of the astronomy tower. When I get up there, I'll jump. It'll be fun. I'll fall, and when I reach the bottom, I'll be free. Free from this pathetic excuse for a life. It's not like anyone will care. Nobody cares about me. All I ever was to them was free answers to all of our homework. Well I'll show them. I'm more than that. I'm Hermione Granger, top of the class, or at least I was, until stupid muggle studies. What was up with that anyway? I practically am a muggle. I grew up in a muggle home. Both of my parents are muggles. And thinking about my parents, my dumb-ass of a father should die a slow and painful death involving lots and lots of blood. And then he should burn in hell. Like a little ladybug in a candle flame. No. He's not good enough for hell. And my mother... how dare she go and get leukemia right when my whole life decides to fuck itself over? Bitch. No that's not really fair. It's not like she meant to get sick. It just happened. I should blame my ancestors. It's all their fault. She turned the last corner and started walking upthe stairs.  
  
Oh goody. It's raining. I love the rain, and now I can die in it. I wonder what if Harry will be sorry? And what about Ginny? I almost feel sorry for Ron. No I don't. He doesn't understand. He doesn't care. Well. Here I am. The astronomy tower. There's the spot where the railing's gone. I remember how it broke. Harry and Draco had a really bad fight in fifth year, and they started cursing each other. Well Harry got a little too into it, and accidentally blew up the railing. Harry again. I hate him. But I don't want him to die, because if he dies when I die, there's a chance that we might meet in the afterlife. Over to the edge of the tower now. It's awfully high up. Can I really go through with this? Of course I can.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Time for freedom. Thought Draco as he started up the stairs to the astronomy tower. Time to die. At least if I die I can't give Lucius the satisfaction of killing me. He doesn't deserve anything. Bastard. And Pansy. She is so damn annoying! I could kill her, except that I'm gonna kill myself, and I wouldn't want to accidentally run into her in the afterlife. If there even is an afterlife. Not that it matters anymore. Shit. It's raining. I don't want to die wet. It'll mess up my hair. Oh well. I wonder what people will say when they find my mangled body lying in a heap a t the bottom of the tower? How ironic. The place where so may couples find happiness is where I'm gonna kill myself. I'll jup right off the spot where Harry blew up the railing. That was a funny sight. Potter in trouble because I pissed him off. Those were the days. The look on his face when Snape caught him was priceless. No. I'm getting too happy. I can't be happy. I'm going to die tonight. I wonder if this is how my mother felt when she realized that she was gong to die? Probably.  
  
He looked around and sighed. He stood in the corner, wondering if he really wanted to die. I suppose I could just run away, could just turn around, go back to my room, get my hundred galleons and run off. I'd never have to see the bastard again, that way... But then again, he could hunt me down. Nothing is beneath him, he would tell everone that I was confuddled and that I didn't know what I was saying. Funny, though, how that works. I could go to the ministry, tell them everything, and he would just show up, smile brightly and say that I was confuddled, and they'd let him take me away. They wouldn't even try to give him a little veritiserum, see if he was telling the truth. Poor mom... she'll never rest in peace. I'll never be able to put flowers on her grave, never even know what Lucius did with her body.  
  
He turned the last corner on the spiralling stairs and was about to walk over to the place where the railing had broke when he saw someone else standing there. Hermione Granger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, mudblood?" He asked Hermione, who was standing still, trying to decide whether or not to jump.  
  
"Wha..?" She said. Caught off gaurd, she turned around and took a step backwards. She let out a little shriek of surprise as she toppled over the edge.  
  
"Oh fucking hell!" Draco swore, throwing himself forward and grabbing at her, managing to grasp her wrist. 


	2. ...... Or Not ......

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Authors Note: Obviously, somebody explained to me the magic of italics and bold. Thank you so very very much! I will eventually finish this story. If you like Harry Potter, leave now. The end doesn't look good for him. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
......Or Not?......  
  
Hermione screamed as she stepped back and realized that there wasn't anything under her feet. She heard Malfoy swear, then suddenly she was dangling, his hand clamped around her wrist. "Let go of me you bastard!" she shrieked. "Let me go!" Oh god oh god why is he touching me? I don't want him touching me!  
  
Why did I grab her? Draco thought. If I drop her now, I'll be a murderer. Just like my father. And if I had just let her fall, I could have reported the accident and been rid of the mudblood forever. What is wrong with me?  
  
Hermione chose that moment to reach up with her other hand and claw at his arm. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Don't touch me, you bastard! I'm just a mudblood, remember? A filthy, dirty mudblood! Let me go! Let me die..." Her nails, which were long and sharp, were drawing blood.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled. "Stop that!" Blood was flowing down his arm, dripping onto her robes, some of it splattering onto the ground so far below.... hell, that's a long way down.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go you fucking bastard!" She was hysterical again.  
  
Draco reached down with his other hand and caught both of hers in his. Oww! Did she just bite me? Little bitch. Draco got to his feet and hauled her upwards. Cripes, she's so light...  
  
What is wrong with him? Why isn't he letting me go? Hermoione thought. Why am I moving up? Damn it! "You bastard! You bastard I hope you die!" She cried when he got her up. She punched him, kept on punching him. Anything to make him feel pain... bastard, why hadn't he just let her fall? Didn't he know that she'd wanted to fall?  
  
"Hey! Hey stop that! I just saved your life you bitch!" He yelled, throwing his arms up over his face to protect it. "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Why? Why?" She screamed. Then, abruptly, she turned around and threw herself back over the edge.  
  
Draco didn't even consider letting her fall, but reached out and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her back onto the tower.  
  
She was so upset that she was beginning to hyperventilate. She glared at him, unable to move because of the crusing grip he had on her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Why?" She sobbed. "I'm just a mudblood, remember? You don't care about me! You want me to die, everybody does! Just a mudblood... just a dirty, filthy mudblood!" With that she passed out, nearly dragging him over the edge again.  
  
Time to go to the hospital wing. This can't be healthy. He genlty lifted Hermione, cradling her against his shoulder like a baby, and started to slowly walk down the stairs. Damn, she's light! Doesn't she eat at all? He thought. She's tiny... and so damn thin! You'd think she was a malnourished child in a third world country! He couldn't help noticing, though, because after all he is a sixteen year old boy, that even though she was too skinny, she also had a really nice figure underneath her clothing. Which was nicely plastered to her body, a result of the rain.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ginny felt horrible. She was confident that it had been Hermione who ran away when Harry kissed her. She wanted to find the older girl and explain everything. Keeping secrets was just too hard.  
  
Ginny headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and knocked quietly on Hermione's door. "Hermione, are you in here?" She called. There was a shriek of laughter, a thump and then the door opened.  
  
"Hermione's not here." Pavarti Patil, one of Hermione's roommates said. And she slammed the door right in Ginny's face.  
  
Wow, could that bitch be any ruder? Ginny thought. You'd think her parents would beat her or something... I wonder where Hermione could be. It's after bed time, and she never breaks rules. Something must be wrong.  
  
Ginny went back down to the common room to find her brother Ron who was sprawled across one of the armchairs near the fire. Maybe Ron knows where she is.  
  
"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He answered. "She was pretty upset about you and Harry studying together."  
  
"Shit." Ginny swore. "Ron, I have something to tell you." If I tell Ron, he'll know what to do.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry in the library finishing up his potions essay, when Ginny walked in.  
  
"Harry, Ron knows." was the first thing she said when she sat down beside him. "And I think Hermione does too."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Harry snapped, not looking at her.  
  
"Well we could tell everyone the truth." Ginny suggested, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"What truth? That you and I are fucking while I'm going out with Hermione? I don't think so." Harry declared. "Now if you don't mind, I-"  
  
"She already knows, Harry, what does it matter if everyone else knows as well?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She doesn't know. She may be smart, but she's not that smart." Harry stated confidenly.  
  
"Harry I can't believe you! You are such an asshole!" Ginny got up and stormed out of the library. I can't believe him! She thought. I actually thought he cared about me! That bastard. How can he just sit there knowing that he's lying to everyone around him? Ugh. Ginny continued to be pissed off for a long time after that.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ron sat in his chair feeling very shocked. Harry and Ginny weren't studying. That thought kept repeating itself in his head, over and over. Harry and Ginny weren't studying. No. They were off fucking. How could I have been so naive? My little sister and my best friend. Eewww! And Hermione. Poor, poor Hermione. Shit. She must have seen them or somthing. That's why she was so upset. God I love her. How can Harry treat someone as wonderful as Hermione so badly? It's just not right.  
  
Ron was pissed off now too. He really wanted to kill Harry, but his sense of decency wouldn't allow him. Ron got out of his chair and stared into the fire for a few minutes. Then he turned and went up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He needed to take a shower to clear his mind and go to bed.  
  
Harry and Ginny. Not studying. And I told Hermione- God, could I have been any stupider? No wonder she was so angry! If I were her... And I said that they weren't doing anything bad! That she was just jealous because Harry was doing it with Ginny and not her... Oh cripes, she must hate me! She must think that I knew about it all along and that I was just being a rude, ignorant bastard about it... And she said as much! She said so over and over and I didn't listen, because no, it was Ginny, and I believed her before I beleived Hermione!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ginny wandered aimlessly through the many halls of Hogwarts until she was finally calm enough to consider going back to that Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she had finally calmed down, , she decided that a hot bath and a good nights sleep would be the perfect remedy to the anger she could feel coming back every time she so much as thought about Harry.  
  
A nice, warm bath. She thought. That's what I need. And maybe I'll borrow some of Lavender's scented bath oils. Perfect. Look, I'm calming down already.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Draco reached the hospital wing with Hermione, his arms felt like they were going to fall off.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave him an odd look when she bustled over to bandage his wrist and to inqure as to what happened to Hermione.  
  
"She fell." Was all Draco said when asked. "Off the Astronomy Tower. Over where the railing's been blown off."  
  
"Then what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously, her gaze saying more than enough about what she thought they were doing in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco felt an overwhelming need to blush. "She was going to kill herself." He said. "I came up behind her and she was startled. She fell."  
  
"Mmm hmm." The look on her face saying that she didn't believe him, she hauled Hermione over to a bed and left her there to rest.  
  
"You might want to come back tomorrow," She said, gesturing towards his arm. "I'll want to change the bandages. Now get out, I'm going to take care of your little friend here." An ever so slight bit of sarcasm crept into her voice, clearly telling him that she didn't beleive his story one bit.  
  
Draco left, after all, there wasn't anything else he could do.  
  
Authors Note: How do ya like that? If you be good little peoples and review, I'll upload the next chapter. Just so ya know, I have five chapters finished but I feel like being a bitch and not uploading them until I know if somebody actually likes the story. So review! Right now! 


	3. ...... Maybe ......

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling now, am I? Didn't think so.  
  
Authors Note: There. I updated. Review!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
......Maybe......  
  
When Hermione woke up, she was all alone. Alone. She thought. Always alone. Always and forever. Then everything of the past day came flooding back to her. My mother. My father. Muggle studies. How could I have failed muggle studies? Harry and Ginny. Ron. Why is everyone I care about abandoning me? It's just not right.  
  
And then it hit her. She had tried to kill herself. She had walked up to the tower, had stood on the edge. She remembered falling....She couldn't remember what happened after that  
  
Someone must have saved her. Who? Who actually cared enough about me to save me?  
  
"Oh good. You're awake." Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to Hermione's bed. Does this woman never sleep? "Here. Drink this. It will make you sleep." The medic told her, shoving a glass in front of her face.  
  
Hermione did as she was told, and drank the vile contents of the glass offered to her.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
Hermione stared at her for a minute before answering. "I went up to the astronomy tower... I was going to kill myself." She said. "I don't rememeber anything after that."  
  
The nurse stared at her in disbelief, then nodded, a sudden understanding look coming over her face. "Don't worry about it, dear." She said. "Just lie down and sleep."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ron woke up late the next morning. "Shit!" He yelled when he saw the numbers on his clock. He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, when he remembered that he hadn't seen Hermione in awhile.  
  
She's probably down at breakfast now. He thought. Of course she is. If she wasn't, then she'd be late for class. Like me. Shit!  
  
Ron grabbed his books and ran all of the way down to the great hall. When he got there, he found Harry and sat down. May as well be pleasant towards the bastard. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her since yesterday." Harry replied casually, not at all worried.  
  
"Okay then. I'm gonna go find her." Ron got up and left the great hall quickly. Maybe she got hurt. He thought. She was running awfully fast when she took off. Yeah that's it. I'll go check the hospital wing.  
  
Ron wandered over to the hospital wing and asked Madam Pomfrey if she'd seen Hermione.  
  
"Yes I have. She's right over there sleeping in fact." She answered, pointing towards a bed in the corner.  
  
"Thanks." Ron walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that he almost didn't want to wake her up. "Hermione," He whispered, shaking her gently. "time to wake up. You're gonna be late for class."  
  
"What? Class? Now?" Hermione was awake and alert within seconds after Ron mentioned class. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"In the hospital wing." He answered.  
  
Suddenly she remembered everything. Everything except who saved her, or what happened after she fell.  
  
"What happened last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"I tried to kill myself." Hermione answered simply.  
  
"You what?!?!" He exclaimed jumping up off of the bed.  
  
"I went up to the astronomy tower planning to jump."  
  
"But why? I mean..." Ron trailed off sitting back down.  
  
"My entire life managed to screw itself around in only one day. I just didn't see the point in living anymore." Hermione said tiredly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, incredulous.  
  
"My mother was diagnosed with leukemia and my father is leaving her because of it." Hermione stated.  
  
"That bastard."  
  
"And I'm failing muggle studies."  
  
"Is that even possible? You live with muggles."  
  
"I know, and then with seeing Harry and Ginny together, and your reaction, I just snapped."  
  
"Gee Hermione, I wish I'd known what was really going on. They told me that she was just helping Harry with his school work." Ron apologised.  
  
"And you believed them? If Harry really wanted help he'd come to me."  
  
"I know. I was stupid. I just though that Ginny was a better person than that." Ron sighed. He got up and commenced to pace back and forth.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Hermione asked. "About last night, at the tower, I remember falling, but I don't remember jumping."  
  
"So you think someone pushed you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Someone came up behind me, and I was so startled that I turned around and took a step back."  
  
"But you're alive, so whoever it was must have grabbed you at the last second."  
  
"That makes sense. But I don't know who it was." Hermione sighed. "And even if I did, I wouldn't know whether to thank them or to take them up there and push them off."  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Draco woke up, he sighed and rolled over. He really hoped that Hermione wouldn't say anything about what had happened the night before.  
  
If she did, his reputation would be ruined. Everyone would know that he had saved that mudblood.  
  
He got up out of his bed and got dressed. He would just have to go down to the hospital wing and inform her of his decision.  
  
He walked down the stairs into the common room and looked around to see who was up. Nobody he liked, so he continued down to the hospital wing.  
  
When he got there, Ron was sitting with Hermione. Shit. Draco thought. She probably already told him what an ass I made of myself saving her life. Now I'll have to convince him to keep quiet.  
  
"That makes sense. But I don't know who it was." Draco overheard Hermione saing to Ron. She doesn't remember! There is a God! And he's on my side! He looked over at Ron and Hermione one more time before running off to breakfast.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Ginny came out of her first class of the day, Harry was there waiting for her. "What do you want?" She asked him tiredly. She hadn't slept much the night before. She was too worried about Hermione. She must be so upset. She thought. And it's partly my fault. If I had just been able to say no to Harry, everything would be okay.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were over your little attitude problem." Harry said in answer to her question.  
  
"My attitude?" Ginny was pissed off again. She turned and walked away from Harry. Good girl. She told herself. He doesn't deserve you. That's right. I deserve someone who wants me instead of a good fuck every now and then. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't see Draco before she walked straight into him.  
  
"Watch it Weasley. Your family can't afford a lawsuit." He snapped. Ginny just glared at him.  
  
"Bastard." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's that Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing Malfoy. Nothing that your over priviledged mind would understand, considering that you'd need a high-priced dictionary to fully grasp the meaning of what I'm saying. Want me to say it in itty-bitty words so you can understand? You. Are. A. Loser. Idiot. Stupid fuck. Nobody, and I mean nobody, likes you. If you had friends, they would only like your money. But then again, you don't have friends." She smirked at him. "Want the definition of 'friend' Malfoy? Sombody that likes you. Good luck finding some. Now if you don't mind I have better things to do than talk with some stuck up egotistical bastard who seems to think he's better than everyone else because a his last name means 'Evil Intent' in French." And with that she walked away feeling very proud of herself.  
  
That's two people I stood up to in one day. I'm getting better at this. If only I could find Hermione to explain things to her. Ginny didn't have time to think about this any longer, because Ron came around the corner looking very lost in thought.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry went to his muggle studies class. Hermione wasn't there. Odd. He thought. Hermione's never late for class. Oh well. I have more important thing to think about. Like Ginny's attitude problem. Harry sat down and pretended to listen to the teacher explain to them what a telephone was and what it was used for. He turned to Ron, who was for some reason not talking to him, and asked him what was wrong with Ginny.  
  
"Shh. I'm trying to listen. Ginny's fine." Ron replied. Nothings wrong with Ginny, but Hermione's a whole other story. He thought. Just then Hermione walked in with a note explaining her lateness. She smiled like nothing was wrong and sat down in her usual seat right in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Psst! Hermione. Remember anyhting yet?" Ron whispered. Harry looked at them both confusedly. Hermione shook her head in reply.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Draco still wanted to kill himself. Saving Hermione had not changed that. Tonight. He thought. Tonight. He sat in the library after dinner pretending to care about whatever it was Pansy was blathering about. "Are you listening to me?" She demanded.  
  
"What? Were you talking to me? And here I was thinking that your completely pointless blather was intended for that intresting wall over there."  
  
"No, you're not, are you? I just asked you what you wanted to do later tonight, and you didn't answer me."  
  
"Tonight?" Draco asked. "Well, tonight I'm planning to go fuck a couple of good looking girls, and guess what? You don't qualify. After that I intend to take a flying leap off the edge of the universe." He paused. "Maybe you should make plans with the wall instead? After all, the wall was interested. I'm not."  
  
Pansy pouted and stomped away, her huge hips swinging rather obviously, which Draco thought was kind of odd, considering that the only reason she HAD hips was because of the large amounts of fat stored on them. He wondered, breifly, if anyone in her family had ever hit puberty, and then dismissed the thought. Oh well. At least I won't have to worry about her after tonight. As long as nothing goes wrong. I swear, if that mudblood manages to be up there again, I'll push her myself.  
  
Draco got up and left the library. Once again he climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. Nobody was there. Thank you God. He thought. He walked over to the edge and prepared himself to jump.  
  
Authors Note: How's that for a cliffhanger? I'm not gonna update for awhile now because I know it will piss y'all off. Anybody who's read my bio, I apologize for the insanity. 


	4. ...... Nope.

Disclaimer: Y'all know I'm not JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: People need to start reviewing or I'll never update again! Everyone who did review: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
...... Nope.  
  
He threw himself forward, grabbed her wrist. Hermione fought him. She wanted to die, no, he shouldn't be saving her, though she didn't know why. She didn't want him to save her, she wanted to die. That was why she'd come there in the first place.  
  
She was clawing at his wrist, drew blood. Blood flowed down his arm, onto her robes. She watched, mesmerized, as a drop of blood fell, all the way down to the ground. It was a long way down...  
  
Then he had her other arm, and she bit him. Then he'd pulled her up, and she was crying, was hitting him. She threw herself over the edge again...  
  
Hermione woke up entangled in her sheets. It was either very late at night or very early in the morning.  
  
What a weird dream. She thought. What was it about anyway? Hermione sat up and glanced over at her clock. Three o'clock in the morning? I'll never get back to sleep now. May as well get up. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. For once I get the bathroom to myself in the morning. This should be fun. Yeah right. I'm gonna be so damn tired later.  
  
Hermione sighed and began to fill the large tub. It'll be great to be able to soak in the morning, though.  
  
She lowered herself into the steaming water and sighed again, this time in contentment.  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Ginny woke up on Saturday morning, she decided to take a walk. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes.  
  
Fresh air. She thought. All I need is fresh air. Then I'll feel better. I have to talk to Hermione today. I hope she forgives me even if I don't deserve it.  
  
Ginny quietly left her room and the Gryffindor common room. As it was Saturday, all of the other girls in Ginny's room were asleep and so was every other Gryffindor. She silently passed through the entrance hall and went out onto the grounds.  
  
Hogwarts was beautiful this time of year. The trees were just starting to show buds, and birds were coming back from their vacation down south.  
  
I like this time of year. Ginny thought. Especially at Hogwarts. As Ginny wandered, she made her way to the bottom of the astronomy tower. We would have found Hermione here yesterday morning if it hadn't been for someone. I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them.  
  
Ginny looked up just in time to see Malfoy standing at the bottom of the tower looking up. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
He looked surprised to see her, but instead of yelling at her, like she expected, he answered. "I just jumped." He replied sounding a little strange.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just jumped. From up there."  
  
"Are you on drugs?"  
  
'No. I — Oh. It's you." He sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"So you jumped from up there, and somehow, you're not all mangled and disfigured?"  
  
"No. I didn't jump. I just sort of forgot to stop walking, and gravity encouraged me to make a rapid descent. I tried to defy it, but then I thought, what the hell. Lets give this falling thing a shot." He snapped.  
  
"You are on drugs." Ginny said shaking her head. He looks hot today. She thought. No! NO. Draco Malfoy does not look hot. Cute maybe...  
  
"Are you all right Weasley? You're looking at me weird, and it's starting to freak me out."  
  
"Define weird." She said.  
  
"Like Pansy looking at Goyle."  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Like a dieter looking at a cheeseburger." He repeated.  
  
Ginny knew she was going to turn many shades of red all at once. "Well, that seems to be a rather accurate description. Doesn't leave any room for argument, does it?" She said. She turned and walked away very quickly. Why did he have to look so good? It's bad enough I was with Harry while he was with Hermione, now I have to go and fall for someone as repulsive as Draco Malfoy? My life is so screwed up. Ginny headed inside to eat some breakfast and see if Hermione was awake.  
  
"what was that supposed to mean?" Malfoy called after her.  
  
"It means, dumbass, that if you say I was looking at you like you were the best thing to have ever walked within my sight, well then, I must have been, right?" She said, turning around and glaring at him. "After all, it's not like your delusional, or something." She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help the large quantities of sarcasm that crept into that last sentence. "What's wrong, Malfoy? Speechless?" She shook her head. "That's got to be a miracle..." She looked up at the sky. "Thank you, God."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Draco really couldn't believe that he had survivied the fall. He had stood at the edge of the tower all night going over the reasons he ought to kill himself. There were a good many.  
  
His father was a death-eater maniac who just beat his mother to death, Pansy was an annoying little whore who wouldn't leave him alone, nobody outside of Slytherin cared if he lived or died and he doubted if most of the Slytherins cared either.  
  
Finally, he had gotten up the nerve to jump. Except, when he fell, he didn't die. He didn't even get hurt. It was extremely... odd.  
  
And then Ginny Weasley had come up to him and started asking questions. What the hell was up with her anyway? He thought. She was looking way to cute to be a Weasley. No. I did not just think that. She's a Weasley for God's sake! And she's not cute. She's more... stunning? gorgeous? radiant? ravishing?  
  
My mind has betrayed me. I. Should. Not. Be. Thinking. About. Her. Like. This. She's a Weasley. And most likely the most attractive one I've ever met...  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ron wandered downstairs on Saturday morning feeling very confused. Should I tell her? He thought. How can I tell Hermione that I love her? She'd slap me across the face and never speak to me again. But I can't keep this up. I'll tell her. And if she doesn't like it then that's her problem.  
  
Ron nodded affirmatively and continued down to the common room. He spotted Hermione sitting by her self at one of the tables doing homework that probably wasn't due for another month.  
  
And he lost his nerve. I'll tell her later. He thought. When she's not busy. Yeah. Maybe tomorrow even.  
  
Ron knew he was being a coward. But that didn't matter to him. He also knew that Hermione probably wasn't in the best of moods. "Hi Ron." She said looking up from her work.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not all that hungry. You go."  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't have dinner last night either."  
  
"I'm fine. I promise."  
  
"Okay then." Ron sighed. I wouldn't be all that hungry if I tried to kill myself. He thought. Yes, you would. Nothing can keep you from food, not even a near death experience. No I wouldn't! That's not true. Yes it is. No it's not! Yeah. nope. Yeah. Nope. Yeah. Nope. Yeah. Nope. Yeah. Nope. Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh! Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh! (A.N: Think, the Emperor's New Groove.) Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh- huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh-uh!Yuh-huh! Nuh- uh! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I arguing with myself? I'm going crazy. That's it! I'm just going to tell her and get it over with. Mybe then I'll be a little more sane.  
  
"Umm... Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have something I think I should tell you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry was bored. Nobody in Gryffindor would even talk to him. He was sorry about Hermione. He never really meant to hurt her. He was just going through a selfish phase.  
  
And now it's over and not even Ginny will talk to me. He thought. How many times have I saved this school? I make one little mistake and they all turn on me. Ingrates. Oh well. They'll all forgive me eventually. He shrugged, and decided that if no one in Gryffindor was going to talk to him, he should just talk to someone from another house.  
  
After all, if I can't have a decent conversation with one of my friends... I might as well get laid, right?  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well that's Harry Potter for ya. He's a bastard and I'll probably kill him off in the end. I want at least ten good reviews or I won't update ever again. Unless I get bored and have nothing better to do. 


End file.
